Vento
by Milady Slytherin
Summary: Será que o vento é capaz de trazer a vida de volta à pequena Weasley? Ele se foi, ela ficou, e junto, seus sentimentos por ele. (uma TG)


Vento

N/A: Isso é uma obra de ficção. Algumas personagens e lugares citados pertencem à J. K. Rowling e foram usados sem permissão. Essa estória foi escrita sem fins lucrativos. Qualquer transgressão a marcas registradas não é intencional. Outras citações serão feitas quando necessário.

N/A da autora: Será que o vento é capaz de trazer a vida de volta à pequena Weasley? Ele se foi, ela ficou, e junto, seus sentimentos por ele. (uma T/G)

Esta é uma songfic feita com a música "Vento" do Jota Quest, que por acaso é uma das músicas mais bonitas que eles já fizeram.

_"E voe por todo o mar_

_E volte aqui_

_E voe por todo o mar_

_E volte aqui_

_Pro meu peito"_

Quando tudo parecia no mínimo errado, pra mim tudo parecia certo. Eu, afinal, não estava totalmente consciente dos meus atos, assim eu não poderia dizer se tudo aquilo que eu fazia a mando _dele _era de todo ruim, só foi descobrir as conseqüências de tudo aquilo quando _ele _me levou para aquela Câmara. Foi lá que percebi que ele não era quem sempre se mostrava pra mim, quer dizer, ele tinha que me manipular certo?

O fato, é que mesmo depois de tudo aquilo, depois que eu finalmente estava consciente, é que percebi o quanto ele fazia falta. O quanto ele _me _fazia falta

_"Se você foi vou te esperar_

_Um pensamento que só fica em voc_

_Aquele dia, um algo mais_

_Um algo que eu não poderia prever"_

Você pode pensar que estou sob efeito de algum feitiço ou poção, ou pode simplesmente pensar que estou louca. Talvez a loucura seja a saída mais fácil para justificar os meus sentimentos.

Em ultima das hipóteses você pode pensar que isso é só mais uma paixonite de criança. Pois eu lhe digo com toda a confiança que lhe posso oferecer, que isso que eu sinto dentro do meu coração não é paixonite de criança simplesmente por dois motivos: primeiro que deixei de ser criança a um bom tempo (somente por curiosidade eu já estou com 16 anos). Segundo que isso não é paixão, é amor. Paixão é algo mais carnal, é algo do qual você necessita a ter. Já o amor não. O amor pode ser incondicional, por algo ou alguém. Por mesmo alguém que já tenha ido, como _ele_, é algo que você guarda pra si e alimenta dentro de você.

Foi quando expliquei isso para a Hermione que ela me veio dizendo que era platônico e que eu não tinha futuro nenhum pensando nisso (é lógico que não disse a ela quem era a tal pessoa, de forma que ela pensou que fosse o Harry) e que isso logo passaria, o fato é que esse amor não passou, e continua aqui dentro já fazem 5 anos. Foi assim que a partir daquele dia resolvi que a Hermione não é a melhor pessoa para dar conselhos sobre amor e desisti de conversar com ela sobre.

_"Você passou, perto de mim_

_Sem que eu pudesse entender_

_Levou os meus sentidos pra você (pra você)_

_Dou a minha vida e mais_

_Pedi ao vento pra trazer você aqui_

_Morando nos meus sonhos e na minha memória_

_Pedi ao vento pra trazer você pra mim_

_Aqui pra mim"_

Naquela noite, depois da conversa com Hermione, desci as escadas para o Salão Principal e saí pelas portas de carvalho rumo ao lago.

Era uma noite limpa, estrelada, mas com algum vento, que soprava leve e calmo. Sentei-me junto a uma árvore próxima a beira do lago. Era incrível pensar que fora ali a primeira vez que abri aquele diário. Era estranho pensar que fora ali a primeira vez que nos falamos.

Vocês podem imaginar que ele era um garoto no auge de seus 15 anos, e muito bonito por sinal, eu podia ter só 11 anos, mas de boba eu não tinha nada, só quando se tratava do Harry é claro. Como me arrependo daqueles "olhos de sapinhos cozidos".

Quando contei ao Tom sobre o fato, não foi surpresa que ele tivesse a mesma reação que os demais alunos da escola. Aquilo era totalmente ridículo, mas só foi notar o efeito depois de ter feito o estrago. Tom me ajudou muito naquela hora, era ele quem sempre estava lá para me ajudar, pelo menos quando lhe interessava, mas como lhes disse anteriormente eu não tinha consciência disso.

Durante os meses que se passavam eu ia seguindo as ordens dele sem que percebesse, mas quando estava consciente, nós conversávamos como se fossemos velhos amigos, como se nos conhecêssemos a muito tempo. Um sentimento que eu não tinha muita certeza também foi nascendo.

_"Vento trás_

_Você de novo_

_Vento faz_

_Do mundo mundo novo_

_E voe por todo o mar_

_E volte aqui_

_E voe por todo o mar_

_E volte aqui"_

Quando já estávamos perto do fim do ano, antes que toda aquela tragédia da Câmara Secreta acontecesse eu fosse salva pelo Harry, nós tivemos uma última conversa, a minha última conversa consciente, antes que ele me mandasse abrir a Câmara e me mandasse fazer todas aquelas coisas que vocês já estão carecas de saber.

O tempo no qual conversamos foi muito e foi também pouco, não pode ser medido, porque quando se está tão envolvido com uma pessoa, você não faz noção de quanto tempo decorre.

Tom já tinha assumido a sua forma "física", quer dizer, ele já não era mais uma simples escrita de um diário, ele era uma memória sim, mas agora sólida. Depois de tanto tempo eu podia finalmente tocá-lo, olhá-lo nos olhos (olhos que mais tarde se tornaram amarelos como os de uma cobra) eu podia senti-lo.

Nós nos sentamos no chão (já estávamos no Banheiro da Murta que Geme), e durante algum tempo ambos não disseram nada. Na minha mente a única coisa que estava viva era uma vozinha aguda que gritava desesperadamente para que eu o beijasse. E apesar dessa gritar tanto, eu tinha consciência de que eu tinha apenas 11 anos, de que ele na certa não sentia a mesma coisa que eu e que acima de tudo ele era o Você-Sabe-Quem, porque naquela altura do campeonato eu já tinha certa noção das coisas que estavam ocorrendo, eu já percebia que aquilo só podia ser obra dele. Mas a minha parte racional não estava preocupada, pois ela sabia que a minha parte sentimental estava se fazendo mais forte.

_"Dou a minha vida e mais_

_Pedi ao vento pra trazer você aqui_

_Morando nos sonhos e na minha memória_

_Pedi ao vento pra trazer aqui pra mim_

_Vento trás você de novo_

_Vento faz do meu mundo novo"_

Saí dos meus devaneios quando senti a mão gelada dele tocar o meu rosto. Assustada em recuei um pouco, mas ele ao contrário de qualquer outra pessoa que sentiria ofendida, sorriu e me disse:

- Pequena, isso não é o que você ansiava? – não foi necessário que eu respondesse com palavras, estava escrito no meu rosto, que agora estava mais vermelho que os meus cabelos, se que isso fosse possível. – Então não tenha medo. Eu não lhe _faria_ mal nenhum _agora._ – ele continuou, e eu não tive tempo de pensar no jogo de palavras pois eu senti a pressão os lábios dele sobre os meus. Eu, ainda surpresa não fiz nada a não ser abrir os meus lábios para receber aquela língua quente e úmida que, apesar de calma, explorava toda a minha boca a procura da minha língua.

Eu estava com um tanto de medo é verdade, de repente bateu aquela insegurança de ser o primeiro beijo e aquela coisa toda, mas foi algo tão insignificante que ele se foi como chegou. Eu estava agora mais preocupada em poder senti-lo mais perto de mim, afinal, nossos rostos podiam estar colados, mas nossos corpos estava longe disso. Pousei minha mão sobre a nuca dele, puxando-o mais para mim, de forma que ele entendeu o recado e se aproximou. As mãos dele passavam carinhosamente pelas minhas costas, e o beijo que começou tímido estava agora mais profundo e mais quente e isso foi o suficiente para que eu sentisse que a pressão contra o meu ventre fosse crescendo a medida que o beijo se intensificava.

Não sei até onde iríamos parar se eu não tivesse interrompido o beijo, assustada com o que poderia acontecer ali pra frente. Ele pareceu um pouco decepcionado é verdade, afinal quem não ficaria mesmo sendo _ ele _quem era.

- Vamos Pequena, quero que me faça um favor. – ele disse sorrindo. E essa foi a última que vez que nos falamos antes dele me enfeitiçar e mandar abrir a Câmara.

Hoje, anos mais tarde, estou aqui escrevendo a vocês a minha mais profunda experiência de vida, afinal não é todo dia que alguém se apaixona pelo Você-Sabe-Quem. Entretanto, mesmo depois disso eu penso com amargura por ter interrompido aquele nosso momento, porque apesar de ter clara consciência de que ele não me amava eu podia ver nos olhos dele que ele desejava aquilo tanto quanto eu hoje desejo, e esse sentimento é o que me faz continuar vivendo.

Eu sei, é claro, que jamais vou tê-lo de novo da mesma forma que o tive a 5 anos atrás. Sei também que na primeira oportunidade que ele possa vir a ter ele me mataria, mas eu, agora, nesse momento, não sei se seria capaz de fazer o mesmo.

É difícil explicar, mas o coração não escolhe quem amar, ele apenas aponta e anseia para que você seja inteligente e faça sua parte. Pois eu, não fiz a minha e a única coisa que resta ao meu coração são lembranças que ficaram guardadas para sempre dentro do minha mente e do meu peito.

_"E voe por todo o mar_

_E volte aqui_

_E voe por todo mar_

_E volte aqui_

_Pro meu peito (pro meu peito)"_


End file.
